


Дистанция

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Кларк - бревнышко, и неправильно понял.





	Дистанция

У Кларка было полным-полно всяких тайн от своего друга. От таких глобальных, как «Привет, Лекс, я пришелец!», до маленьких и незначительных вроде «О, боже, надеюсь, Лекс никогда не узнает, что на самом деле случилось с тем бильярдным шаром, фу!». Поэтому вполне справедливо, что у Лекса тоже были свои секреты. Кларк никогда особенно не расспрашивал, наученный своим опытом, что иногда незнание – это благо. Но жадно внимал всему, чем Лекс хотел с ним поделиться. Несмотря на свою легкость в общении с людьми, и то, как удивительно быстро он обрастал новыми знакомствами и приятелями, Лекс был довольно замкнутым человеком. Он мало кого терпел в зоне своего личного комфорта, и Кларк был искренне рад, что он один из тех людей, которых Лекс подпускал к себе ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но. Они никогда не были такими друзьями, как, к примеру, с Питом. Между ними не было похлопываний по плечу, дружеских объятий или прикосновений с требованием внимания. И дело было вовсе не в разнице их статуса, это не остановило бы Кларка. Он не стеснялся обнимать даже девушек, которые в таком маленьком городке как Смолвиль были практически неприкосновенны, если только вы не встречались. Кларк был дружелюбным и ласковым, как большой щенок, и для него было естественно касаться других людей. Но не Лекса. Никогда не Лекса. Каждый раз, когда Кларк подходил слишком близко, когда казалось, что он мог бы дотронуться, Лекс застывал на пару секунд. Очень похоже на то, как он обмирал, когда Лайонел касался его. Только там были еще раздражение и негласный посыл убрать руки. Здесь же чистый страх. У Лекса подскакивал пульс, Кларк слышал, как сильно стучит его сердце. Расширялись зрачки, менялась поза. Весь в напряжении, как натянутая струна. Иногда капля пота блестела на виске, и чуточку менялся запах. Кларк чувствовал, видел все это. Хотя Лекс очень хорошо скрывался и не показывал, насколько ему неприятно. Но Кларк не мог бездумно причинить ему боль, не стал бы навязываться, даже если очень хотелось. Так что. Никаких объятий. Кларк не знал, почему Лекс так его боится, о таком ведь не спросишь. Может, потому что он догадывался о необычности Кларка. Или, потому что Кларк слишком много ему лгал. Не важно. Они все равно лучшие друзья навек.

Но Кларк соврал бы (снова), если бы сказал, что ему не нравятся миссии спасения. Он, само собой, терпеть не мог видеть Лекса побитым и израненным (снова), но очень любил часть, которая следовала после. Когда Лекс прижимался к нему в крепких объятиях и тихо шептал: «Спасибо, спасибо, Кларк. Ты спас меня. Снова». И на эти несколько секунд страх исчезал из его глаз. Наверное, Лекс просто не мог уже бояться сильнее. И тогда Кларк верил, что их дружба может пережить все что угодно.

Супермен мог бы сказать, что теперь у Лютора хотя бы были причины бояться. В его присутствии Лютор всегда был в напряжении, с едва заметной дрожью всего тела, тщательно скрываемой за холодной яростью. Кларк же все еще любил миссии спасения. Когда Лекс в полубессознательном состоянии молча цеплялся за него в полете. Так крепко, как будто Кларк мог его бросить.

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя справедливости ради я скажу, что под К!криптонитом Кларк вполне себе лапает Лекса %) Даже не знаю, говорит ли это о чем-нибудь xD


End file.
